


snow angels

by sirnando



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: they escaped from the base late one night, even though their instructions had been to Rest Up! Big Day Tomorrow! but everyone knew han ran on as little sleep as possible to prove a point.





	snow angels

**Author's Note:**

> super short but, i love fluffy skysolo

they escaped from the base late one night, even though their instructions had been to Rest Up! Big Day Tomorrow! but everyone knew han ran on as little sleep as possible to prove a point. and luke kept persisting, kept kicking han’s thigh with the heel of his foot in bed, because he oh so desperately wanted to see the snow.

“you’ve seen it”, han argued. the cold of hoth was mind numbing, but luke’s pout convinced him. it usually did. so luke buttoned the suit of a groggy han who was too tired to do it himself and kissed his nose to emphasize the appreciation. heart fluttering. han’s eyes instantaneously a bit brighter, wider awake. 

he tripped four steps out of the base because luke skywalker was probably one of the clumsiest people han had ever met.

he lay there, face down with falling snow piling up on his back for a few minutes too long to han’s liking. the whisper of panic already in han’s chest as he kneeled down beside him because, oh god, it was just snow, but luke was an expert in getting himself hurt. reason as to why han had appointed himself as caretaker.

but luke was giggling when he turned him over, snow sticking to his forehead, cheeks, chin. he continued laughing even while han frantically wiped the snow off, starting in the places where the skin had started turning bright red. frostbite. luke was always so careless. 

han’s face was turning pale from the cold, lips pursed in concentration so luke decided to grab him by the back of his neck. push him on top of his chest, han too weighed down by the suit to roll off. two snowmen lying a few feet away from the doors, close enough to be caught at any moment.

luke had taken his right glove off, to feel the snow melt against his skin, so han felt obliged to take the shivering fingers and kiss warmth back into them. watched luke shut his eyes, wide tight lipped smile.

“it’s cold,” he whispered. no shit, but instead of voicing it, han started laughing because it was so absurd. all of it. he’d thieved, killed, decided to commit himself to a revolution to save a galaxy which, honestly, had never treated him well. besides give him a silly blonde boy who’s heart he could feel pounding under all the fabric and plastic. who’d convinced him to freeze in a pile of cold fluff. 

and luke chimed in, laugh higher pitched and unsure as to what was so funny, but this was his favorite han. with wrinkles around his eyes rather than knitting his brows together. han who forgot to fuss over him for a few seconds not long enough.


End file.
